Asgardian Nnja si
by thewanderingSenji
Summary: being reborn in replacement of Loki is. awesome. lets have some fun and try not to die in the process .
1. The beginning

"no No NO! How is this possible??!!!" yelled our mc as he was being chased by a vehicle a truck to be precise.

I was running on the sidewalk for dear life as the people beside me either paniced or just stared wide eyed at what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is this!!" a pedestrian shouted in bewilderment

This is a nightmare, a nightmare, and I am going to wake up right now,

How is that truck doing that.

"Holy shit! its alive! its alive! EVERYONE RUN!!!!

"Poor guy!"

"Curses!" the mc growled as he continued to bump into person after person.

"HEY WATCH IT!" AAAAAAAHHH- *SQUIRT*

"Lets see if you can dodge this!!!" MC screamed as he ran into a forest nearby

The headlights flashed twice as if it found my struggles amusing. It made a sharp turn into the forest after me as it seemed to knock down and run over everything in its path.

Meanwhile I tripped over a vine and face planted into the earth *Cough* *Cough*

I glanced back only for my eyes to widen in shock and horror at what I'd witnessed before my very eyes.the truck was inches from my face "H-How?"

Beep* the headlights flashed . before everything went black

…………….

I stared blankly at the self-proclaimed goddess as she laughed her ass off at my failure to survive.

"oh man that was funny you did it again truck kun"

"WellIi am glad you find my death amusing." I glared at her I don't care if she is beautiful this is just fucked up. "Were you the one who caused my death?"

She laughed "oh no, truck-kun is its own entity, you just were fortunate enough to come across of it"

My eyebrows twitched "fortunate?"

She smirked "indeed," she raised her hand and a golden staff appeared swirling it around she looked me in the eyes as she said this

You are a lucky person Aaron son of Mark I will offer you a chance of reincarnation You won't be able to choose where you'd Go But I will give you a couple of wishes that can aid you along the way.

My eyes widened " gifts you said?

"Indeed," she smiled

my face turned thoughtful

"Alright, I except. I would like an op barrier so that no one can kill me in my sleepI also want infinite magic reserves and the ability to use the rinnegan."

"An excellent choice of wishes that wishes" she praised before she slammed down her staff it glowed with power. "Good luck" she said as my world went black.

\--

Slowly opening my eyes I had came to a sight of bright gold. Endless endless gold it was like everything was made from it.

I heard giggling, glancing curiosity to the side I saw another baby beside me must be my brother

Oh my," i glanced to the sound of the voice only for my eyes to widen in shock at the beautiful person in front of me Beautiful blonde hair and a face that looked familiar for a second, my eyes flashed with recognition " ahh frigga, so I must be in the marvel universe." bah bah bah

"So the baby carrying me must be Thor, this is very interesting" bahblahbah babahbabah

Now if only I could get out of my brother's arms I put my hand on his chest with all my strength. It sent him flying against the wall with a loud thud.

My eyes widened, uh...oh

I sighed in relief as he got up and gave me a toothy grin in response.

Bullshit asgardian genes. I smiled back in relief not that it went noticed.

Frigga gave a sigh as she smiled "What am I going to do with you

* * *

(Tiime skip A couple thousand years later)

Odin put the spear back into the byfrost before slowly walking towards me and

He ripped the helmet from my face.

"You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of these titles!" He ripped my sword from my magical storage.

disappointment on his face. I only joined. my brother to see to it that he doesn't get himself killed.

of course it didn't portray that way. thors armor seemed to rip itself as mine disappeared.

"**Unworthy**!"he roared "of the loved ones you betrayed!" he said the last bit in a whisper that held sadness.

I stared blankly not showing any emotion making his father even angrier " I now take you from your power!" mojinir flew into his hand as he raised it I suddenly became weaker this feeling was hard to describe "in the name of my father and his father before him!"

he slammed his staff down as it glowed with unrivaled power. "I cast you out!"

he unleashes a blast of golden light from his staff and my world goes black.

* * *

**_AN How did you like it!!???"_**

Mc x Kushina and Mikoto.


	2. one power sealed another awaken

Aron's eyes were bleeding as his unconcious body traveled through the bifrost violently.

Arons eyes snapped open instead of the usual blue they were glowing purple with swirling patterns.

He struggled as he was moving at extreme speeds violently through the bifrost but he managed to get his barrings togther.

Once he had, he shouted **"****kamui"**with all his might.

A portal appeared below him. as he fell through a second after causing it to disappear as Thor passed by.


End file.
